


love you like that

by formyoptimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i love these boyfriends so much omg, pure fluff, soft loving, sulky!hwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: you know how they say you got the real thing when nothing else matters? yeah, ong seongwoo loves minhyun like that.ora case where seongwoo found himself attracted to an annoyed hwang minhyun more than he probably should.





	love you like that

looking back, seongwoo has always loved minhyun for who he really is, inside and out. he loves him during his highs, and he loves him even more during his lows. he also loves the fact that minhyun is always so expressive about how he feels because thats the only thing seongwoo is not good at; expressing himself. so its always nice to know that someone loves him and tells him about it every day.

 

until one day, minhyun finally snapped.

 

now seongwoo is pacing back and forth in their little cozy apartment they rented after months of saving up together because minhyun strongly believes in the concept of 'coexisting' and wondering where did it went wrong.

 

it was a normal usual sunday for them and sundays are meant for waking up lates, breakfast in beds and sleepy kisses on the face but this time around? seongwoo mightve pushed it too far.

 

they were lounging at the living room when minhyun went on his usual blabbering while flipping through the latest edition of the home magazine. seongwoo swore everything was normal and he didnt do anything wronghe was just scrolling away his twitter page when suddenly a cushion pillow hit his face.

 

"are you even listening to me?"

 

hes doomed. he wasnt listening he was too busy reading a lame ass joke somebody made online and trying hard not to crack while minhyun was talking.

 

"uhh it was about the new vacuum cleaner thats coming out soon.......?"

 

and that was the very first time seongwoo has ever seen his boyfriend fuming with such anger and annoyance.

 

minhyun shook his head and muttered a 'i cant believe you, really,' and went inside their bedroom before locking the door.

 

seongwoo is supposed to feel sorry now, right? hes supposed to be pounding the door and begging for minhyun's forgiveness but why is he still sitting here and thinking on how hot his boyfriend is when hes mad.

 

for the record, minhyun is the sweetest boyfriend anyone could ever asked for. hes nice to seongwoo, hes nice to seongwoo's family, hes nice to seongwoo's friends, hes nice to everyone, really. so every once in a while when seongwoo gets to see him break from his usual character and turn into this annoyed hwang minhyun? he tries to keep the images of it stored perfectly in his mind.

 

minhyun rarely gets mad, ever since the first time theyve known each other. even when seongwoo spilled hot coffee on his favourite khaki long jacket, even when seongwoo forgot to do the laundry for two weeks because minhyun had to go back to his hometown, even when seongwoo is not really good at expressing his feelings and putting it into words; minhyun never got mad at him for those things. so he was quite taken aback when minhyun flipped off on him this very morning without giving him any early warnings to prepare himself.

 

seongwoo admits, he may not be the best boyfriend out there, but whenever minhyun tells him he is the best boyfriend in this whole wide world? he cant help it but to craft a little smile and believe in every one of his words. he knows, every time he says it, it will never be enough. with minhyun, not one day will go on without you feeling his love. seongwoo literally bathes in it every day. thats how loving minhyun is.

 

seongwoo is not really good with words but he hopes that minhyun knows with every i love yous, and every how was your days, and every kisses he has ever gotten from the latter, he hopes minhyun knows that with him close, seongwoo is the happiest he ever was.

 

he remembered that one day when minhyun came up to him at the kitchen while he was making his coffee and wrapped his arms around seongwoo's waist before resting his head on his shoulder. "good morning, sleepy head," seongwoo would say. and minhyun will let out the softest giggle before pressing his lips on the back of seongwoo's neck with a, "i slept well as long as im with you," that sends shivers down seongwoo's spine.

 

loving hwang minhyun is like that. always the tender loving, always the softest kind of love, always the warm feeling that seeps through your skin. and seongwoo loves loving hwang minhyun with all his being.

 

"do you think youre going to love me for a long long time?" minhyun absent-mindedly said to him when he was leaning on seongwoo, head on seongwoo's shoulder and back pressed on seongwoo's chest.

 

"as long as we dont get tired of each other, that is," seongwoo said.

 

it came out wrong, again. seongwoo wanted to say, "yes, i always see myself next to you until we're old," but his mouth betrayed him and instead of saying whats in his mind, he ended up killing the mood. as always. its one of his classic moves.

 

he expected minhyun to get up and tell him to take things seriously for once, he expected minhyun to give him a long lecture on how opening up is always good for oneself, he expected minhyun to be annoyed with him, he expected minhyun to say the things other people has always said about him and his incapability of expressing himself.

 

but all he ever gotten on that day, is a soft smile and a "i'd like to think that we wont ever get tired of each other," and for the first time, ong seongwoo has made up his mind to stay with minhyun for as long as the universe allows him.

 

seongwoo walked to the front of their shared bedroom and lightly knocked on the door, "baby? you there? sorry i wasnt paying attention just now i didnt know it was that important to you if i know i wouldve chucked my phone away and looked at you and only you," seongwoo said.

 

silence.

 

"open the door, please? lets talk?"

 

silence.

 

"minhyun, can you plea-"

 

the door swung open and seongwoo is faced with a very much still annoyed looking hwang minhyun at the door, eyes boring directly on him. minhyun then walked back to their bed before burying himself under the blanket without saying any word to seongwoo.

 

seongwoo sighed before sitting on the bed, and thinking on how should he fix the issue this time around.

 

with minhyun, every thing is transparent. he loves openly, he loves fearlessly, he loves deeply. he loves seongwoo the way seongwoo would never be able to love himself. and that is probably one of the reasons why loving is so easy when it comes to hwang minhyun.

 

seongwoo remembers how those days when he would come back home, so worn out he'd go straight to bed with his suit and tie on, he only managed to kick out his shoes and shrug off his coat before throwing himself on the bed and sleeping till the morning comes.

 

and he would wake up the next day, wearing fresh clothes and the blanket draped over his shoulder. he'd find minhyun sleeping soundly next to him too, sometimes wearing matching pajamas with him but today, hes just wearing his white shirt and that stripes pants they both got together from the flea market not long time ago.

 

seongwoo would smile, thank the Lord for blessing his life with hwang minhyun and kiss the latter's temple good morning.

 

"is this your doings?" seongwoo would giggle while pointing to his pajama. "did you undress me when i was sleeping, mr. hwang?" he would tease his boyfriend. and minhyun would wave his hand dismissively and said, "dont put it that way, it sounded so wrong. i got back home and i saw you sleeping like a log with your TIE on! so i just had to put you into a more comfortable clothes."

 

"you, mister, would be the death of me," seongwoo would say.

 

loving hwang minhyun is easy. he made it so easy to love him. so easy to the point it sometimes drove seongwoo insane with how much love he has in him for the latter.

 

seongwoo came to that realization one day, when hes off to work and he wont be back home for a couple of days. its a field work and whats worse, its a group project. which means his team would have to be away from home for a few days to get their jobs done. it was just a simple, "will you miss me?" that seongwoo felt it for the first time.

 

"will you miss me when i am gone?" seongwoo whispered. its still so early in the morning and the sun is not even here yet to greet them good morning. will you miss me? my smile, would you miss it? my lips, my tongue, my kisses, will you miss it?

 

and with every syllable spoken, minhyun would reply with an i do, a kiss on seongwoo's forehead. i do, a kiss on seongwoo's nose. i do, a kiss on seongwoo's lips. i do, i will miss you. and he pressed another long kiss on seongwoo's lips just so that the latter wont ever forget this feeling; how he made him feel.

 

to love another is something like a prayer. it cant be planned, and you'll just fall into its arms because your belief finally, finally, undoes your disbelief.

but then again, every rose must have its thorn, every road must have its turn and every love, must have its turmoil.

 

seongwoo waited for nearly thirty minutes on the bed, not speaking anything. and minhyun undearneath the blanket, not saying anything as well. thats how they resolve things in this house. whenever one's mad at another, they are given a cooling down time for them to be alone and to simmer down before talking with the other once again. it helps to prevent them from saying or doing anything rash that might hurt the other.

 

it wasnt until a mop of brown hair pops out from the blanket that seongwoo said, "you feeling better now?"

 

and minhyun would lightly nod his head and scooted nearer to seongwoo, still wrapped in the blankets. "you look like a burrito," seongwoo laughs. "but i am still you burrito, arent i?" minhyun replied. "yeah, a burrito and still pretty much mine," seongwoo chuckled before pulling minhyun close to him.

 

"sorry i wasnt paying attention when you were talking," seongwoo mumbled.

 

"its okay,"

 

"no, really, i shouldnt have done that. im the worst boyfriend ever."

 

"it wasnt your fault and youre not the worst boyfriend ever," minhyun lightly hit his arm. "quit saying that, youre the best. and you werent wrong when you said i was talking about the vacuum cleaner."

 

of course seongwoo wasnt wrong about it. he knew minhyun like the back of his hand. seongwoo had him memorized for so long.

 

"so you were mad at me because i was right?" seongwoo shook his head in disbelief. it turned out that his boyfriend is only mad at him because he got it right on his first try and that drove him crazy because hes sure seongwoo wasnt paying that much attention when he was speaking.

 

"hwang minhyun, youre being ridiculous,"

  
  
"i am still your kind of ridiculous, though."

 

"yeah, youre still my kind of ridiculous and i wouldnt have it any other way."

 

love strikes in single moments. anywhere, anytime. someday you'll catch him gardening in the sun or singing awfully in the shower, and you'd think to yourself; oh i could spend all my life with you.

 

because thats how ong seongwoo feels like every time hes with hwang minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was written at 4am ((as always)) because i saw footages of onghwang playing video games together backstage and had this one overwhelming feeling to write for them.
> 
> come talk to me at https://twitter.com/HWANGMlNHYUN_ ! (:


End file.
